El perdedor
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: – Bien, no sé porque seguimos juntos entonces. – Lo mismo me pregunto yo. – Perfecto, lo haces más fácil –fue la fría réplica del Gryffindor, dejo a Draco plantado en la sala, subió a la recamara principal y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, son obra e invención de nuestra querida Rowling yo solo los tome prestados.

Hola! :D tal vez nunca me habían visto en este apartado(: tengo algún tiempo leyendo Drarrys pero nunca me había animado a publicar uno. escribía algunas cosas pero no me agradaban del todo.-. hace unos minutos vi un pedazo de una canción (que para nada es mi genero musical pero ya que) y me acorde de un shot que hace tiempo quería escribir, me inspire (o algo así) y aquí esta esto. es mi primer Drarry asi que no estoy muy segura de cómo me haya quedado, entonces lo dejo a su criterio y espero sus opiniones. acepto criticas (constructivas, más que nada) y gracias por leer.

* * *

_**. . .**_

_Porque he de ser yo quien acepta el error, el que siempre se humilla y el que pida perdón, quien evita que acabe cada vez nuestro amor, el que te hace más fuerte siendo el perdedor, pero ya me canse de tu cruel vanidad, de tu orgullo que mata nuestra felicidad, pon los pies en la tierra o me vas a perder pues ante tus caprichos ya no voy a ceder._

_**. . .**_

Harry tomo lo que estaba a su alcance, olvidándose mamertamente de que tenía una varita, lo único que le interesaba era irse, estaba cansado de las discusiones estúpidas con Draco, estaba cansado de que su maldito orgullo le impidiera ver que estaba mal.

Los malditos celos estaban terminando con la relación que tenían desde hace casi tres años, de un tiempo a la fecha Draco había comenzado a celar demasiado a Harry porque según era muy 'cariñoso' con algunos de los aurores del departamento. Harry, quien no lo hacía intencionalmente y en realidad era solo amable terminaba pidiendo perdón a Draco, aunque sabía que no era su error, pero Harry no quería terminar su relación, Harry quería estar bien con Draco, pero el orgulloso Slytherin seguía insistiendo en celar al sentimental Gryffindor.

Lo que sucedió esa noche había sido la gota que derramo la pasión, un estúpido arranque de celos por parte de Draco hacia Ron hicieron que Harry tirara todo por la borda.

– ¡Es mi mejor amigo! –exclamo Harry rodando los ojos.

– Pues parece otra cosa –replico Draco fríamente apretando los dientes.

– No seas idiota –murmuro el otro.

– ¡Pues sí, soy un idiota por seguir contigo! –le respondió el rubio enojándose más, aunque se arrepintió al instante no cambio de posición. Sabía que Harry le pediría perdón al instante, sin embargo se equivocó.

– Bien, no sé porque seguimos juntos entonces.

– Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

– Perfecto, lo haces más fácil –fue la fría réplica del Gryffindor, dejo a Draco plantado en la sala, subió a la recamara principal y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Esta vez no sería el idiota que pediría perdón a Draco, ya no. No por esa cosa tan estúpida, ponerse celoso de algún auror era pasable, no demasiado, pero entendible. Pero ponerse celoso de Ron, a quien conocía hace años y sabía perfectamente que estaba con Demelza era totalmente patético, infantil y ridículo. Harry estaba cansado de las peleas con su pareja, lo amaba pero ya no quería seguir así y lo mejor era que se fuera.

Draco siguió a Harry y le observo recoger sus cosas al estilo muggle, aventando todo y metiéndolo como podía en el baúl, no dijo nada pero empezaba a preocuparse, Harry tenía razón, había ido muy lejos… pero no, no lo admitiría en voz alta, así que siguiendo en su posición se burló del azabache.

– ¿Olvidas que tienes una varita, Potter?

– Tal vez no la he sacado porque sé que te estampare contra la pared en cuanto la tome –dijo Harry sin mirarlo y recordando que efectivamente, tenía una varita, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para admitir que había pasado por alto ese detalle. Termino de acomodar todo en su baúl después de unos minutos, dio una rápida mirada a la habitación que había sido testigo de incontables noches de pasión Draco y salió de ahí, pasando junto al Slytherin sin mirarlo siquiera, el rubio no le miro tampoco, parecía muy interesado en la ventana que estaba frente a él.

Harry bajo y metió el baúl en la chimenea, ¿A dónde se iría? No quería ir con Ron o Hermione, le harían preguntas y él no quería hablar con nadie por el momento, así que, aunque había dicho que no volvería ahí, tomo un puño de polvos flu y se dirigió a _Grimmauld Place_.

En cuanto llego al ex cuartel general de la orden del Fenix fue recibido de inmediato por un sorprendido Kreacher.

– Amo Potter –hizo una inclinación.

– Hola Kreacher…

-Veo que el amo Malfoy no viene con usted, señor –comento el elfo, Harry hizo una mueca y sintió una punzada de dolor.

– No creo que le veas por un tiempo –respondió, el elfo abrió la boca para decir algo pero el auror le interrumpió-. No, no necesito nada por ahora –Salió de la cocina-. Solo quiero estar solo.

Si, estar solo era lo que necesitaba, aunque tal vez no fue la mejor idea, pues lo único que hacía era repetir la escena con Draco, su fría mirada y su cara enfadada, cerro lo ojos fuertemente, tumbándose en la cama boca abajo y soltando un gruñido.

Cada que discutían, Harry era el que daba el primer paso para la reconciliación, aceptando que había sido estúpido pelear y que era un imbécil, Draco simplemente no se resistía a la mirada dolida y arrepentida del Gryffindor así que cualquier mal entendido quedaba olvidado cuando le miraba a los ojos.

Lo mismo había sucedido des hace meses, sus primeros desacuerdos no eran seguido y los más comunes se basaban puramente en la cena, en que harían el fin de semana, o algo relacionado con el quidditch, pero si se trataba de alguien coqueteándole a Harry o siendo demasiado 'cariñoso' Draco no dudaba en sacar los colmillos por su hombre y atacar a quien tuviera intenciones de 'quitárselo'.

Tenía que ser fuerte esta vez, no volvería con Draco a pedir perdón, Harry estaba en lo cierto y el rubio tenía que aceptarlo, sus caprichos y celos eran lo que habían hartado a azabache, y si en verdad le amaba, como muchas veces juro, aceptaría su error. Harry ya no pediría perdón, si Draco no iba entonces significaba que no valía la pena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra e invención de JK Rowling.

¡Hola! ¡Si! Estoy actualizando. confieso que en cuanto termine de publicar se me ocurrió la continuación, pero aún no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo así que lo deje como terminada, pero hoy por la tarde vi que preguntaron que había pasado con Draco y es lo que me tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza, yo también me pregunte lo mismo ¿Qué hizo él? ¿Se dará cuenta de que está mal? Así queeee la historia será este capítulo y otro(: si, corta, ¿saben? Realmente soy malísima con historias de varios capítulos. se me va la inspiración, pero esta está casi terminada, a no ser que se me ocurra otra cosa por ahí para ponerle drama.-. (soy amante del drama romántico).

Si esperan un Drarry con Lemon, como la mayoría, NO será así. aun no soy muy experta con los lemons y aunque he leído suficientes en Drarry no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo, así que por el momento me mantengo fuera de ese campo en esta pareja. El capítulo es corto, espero les agrade y más que nada lo hice por las dos personas que me comentaron y preguntaron si aquí quedaría y por luzy Snape que me animo a que continuara y me convencí de que la verdad fue feo cortarla ahí.

* * *

**. . .**

_-Hola, me llamo orgullo y vengo a joder tu relación_

_-No me interesa conocerte ahora. Adiós._

**. . .**

Después de lo que para Draco parecieron horas, bajo a la sala de nuevo, esperando encontrar a Harry ahí, pero no le vio, maldijo en voz alta, la había cagado y embarrado. Harry nunca se había ido de casa, ni siquiera una ligera insinuación y el Slytherin se sintió mal por lo que había hecho pero no estaba dispuesto a doblegarse. Se sentó en un sillón largo, frente a la chimenea, esperando que su Gryffindor volviera, pero no fue así, se quedó dormido ahí sin molestarse en subir a la habitación, no tenía caso, dormiría solo… así que se embriago en pensamientos como 'Maldito Gryffindor sentimental' 'Debe volver' 'no tardará en llegar' y se quedó dormido.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, mirando alrededor y de nuevo, ninguna señal de Harry, frustrado metió la cara a la chimenea, por idiota tendría que pedir consejo a la cerebrito de Granger… no es que no le agradara sino no le gustaba pedir ayuda. Sin embargo en aquella situación… la chica le seria de mucha ayuda, era la mejor amiga de Potter.

La persona que bajo al escuchar el llamado de Draco en la chimenea de Hermione le miro con enojo.

– ¿Por qué molestas tan temprano, Malfoy? –pregunto Fred con las cejas fruncidas. Iba en un short y una playera sin mangas.

-No te importa -respondió Draco agresivamente. Su relación con los pelirrojos era de contantes discusiones, aunque nada grave. No paso por alto que Fred no vivía con Hermione y una sonrisa se figuró en su rostro al verlo despeinado y con pinta de que recién despertaba-. Así que al fin la hiciste tuya, ¿eh, Weasley?

– No te importa –replico el pelirrojo imitando a la perfección el tono de Draco, aunque sonreía, el rubio ensancho su sonrisa burlona-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Si estoy en la chimenea de tu mujer, ¿tú que crees que quiero, pecoso? ¿Azar malvaviscos? –Pregunto rodando los ojos-. Háblale, dile que quiero hablar con ella.

Fred soltó una risa por el comportamiento de Draco y subió a la recamara de Hermione, la castaña bajo unos minutos después, con una bata sobre la pijama. Draco miro su cara sorprendía y le dio una débil sonrisa torcida.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Hermione preocupada-. ¿Harry está bien?

– Sí, eso creo –respondió Draco-. Quiero hablar contigo, él y yo… discutimos anoche –Hermione suspiro pero no dijo nada-. Me aceptas en tu casa en unos minutos más.

– Si claro –le sonrió Hermione comprensiva.

Draco se apareció en casa de Hermione media hora después, la castaña preparo café y saco unas galletas. Fred insistió en quedarse, pro la mirada furibunda del rubio le indico que no quería hablar de su problema con nadie más. En otro momento el pelirrojo se hubiera quedado solo por molestar, pero no lo hizo, se fue y dejo a su novia con el Slytherin, mas a fuerzas que de ganas. Draco miro a Hermione, suspiro y le conto la discusión que había tenido con Harry, Hermione no le interrumpió mientras él hablaba y cuando termino de relatar su historia, la chica suspiro y miro al ojigris como si fuera un niño que se portó mal, pero al cual no quiere castigar.

– Ay Draco, es que hiciste muy mal.

– Si ya lo sé, muchas gracias –gruño el mordiendo una galleta y mirando hacia abajo.

-Harry está cansado de ti –le dijo Hermione.

Draco alzo la vista y la miro ¿Cansado de él? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Ya no le amaba? ¿Por eso se había ido? ¿Buscaba solo la menor oportunidad para alejarse de él? Sacudió la cabeza, estaba siendo demasiado negativo, un Malfoy no se caracterizaba por eso. Hermione se dio cuenta de los pensamientos del rubio al ver su mirada herida.

– No es lo que estás pensando –se apresuró a decir-. Harry está cansado de tener que pedirte perdón tantas veces por cosas que él no tiene la culpa. Él te ama, pero tú eres muy orgulloso y no sabes aceptar tus errores. Ponerte celoso de Ron es la cosa más estúpida que has hecho –le recrimino con dureza, mirándolo a los ojos, el joven no aparto la mirada-. Sabes que ellos son los mejores amigos, y sabes que Ron esta con Demelza y que nunca miraría a Harry de otro modo.

– Ya lo sé –dijo Draco.

– ¿Entonces?

– Yo…

Hermione alzo las cejas al ver que Draco no continuaba, pero el no dijo nada, no quería admitir que se había equivocado, no. Draco Malfoy nunca admitía que estaba mal. Bastante trabajo le había costado ir con Hermione a decirle lo que había pasado.

– si no dejas tu orgullo a un lado, vas a perderlo –sentencio Hermione.

– ¿Weasley y tú nunca discuten? –pregunto de pronto, la joven sonrió.

– Claro que sí, pero es parte del proceso, nunca lo hacemos gravemente, por supuesto, ni él ni yo somos lo suficientemente orgullosos para no admitir que nos equivocamos.

– Entonces…

– Si es el quien se equivoca lo acepta y da el primer paso, si soy yo, lo hago igual, a veces simplemente no nos fijamos en quien se equivocó sino que hablamos, ya sea el o yo quien haya actuado mal, no se trata de quien es más débil o el más fuerte. Por el simple hecho de que nos amamos no podemos dejar que algo tonto como el orgullo –hizo énfasis en la palabra 'orgullo', ganándose un bufido por parte de Draco- nos venza y termine con nuestra relación.

Draco no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio, pensando en lo que Granger le había dicho. El ratón de biblioteca tenía razón, ¡maldita sea! Tenía que disculparse con Harry, pero no sabía cómo. Nunca se había disculpado por nada con nadie. Draco Malfoy no pedía perdón nunca. No era algo que se viera muy seguido en un Malfoy o en un Slytherin. Además, él no era muy expresivo, era bastante frio y no solía dar afecto con palabras, él lo hacía con hechos. Amaba a Harry y el azabache lo sabía, Draco se lo había demostrado… sus malditos celos simplemente eran un miedo que no quería aceptar, el miedo a perder al ojiverde alguna vez.

– Debo ir a trabajar –dijo levantándose y Hermione suspiro-. Pensare en lo que me dijiste, lo prometo –se dirigió a la puerta principal, la chica lo siguió-. Ah y… Gracias.

– Todo se arreglara –le animo ella, Draco le dirigió una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento y se fue.

La plática con Granger le había dado un efecto positivo, pensó Draco, si es que eso se podía considerar como 'positivo' pues se sentía pésimo consigo mismo, reconocer que estaba mal nunca había sido su fuerte, estaba acostumbrado a tener la razón en todo y que las personas le pidieran perdón a él. Pero Draco quería salvar su relación con Harry, nunca habían tenido una relación fácil, antes de ser pareja tenían problemas, como en Hogwarts, que no podían estar en el mismo lugar sin apuntarse con las varitas, superaron eso, se aceptaron y reconocieron que estaban enamorados.

Llego al Gringotts y se propuso a ir en busca de Harry al salir de trabajar, le haría caso a Hermione y dejaría el orgullo para salvar su relación. Al pensar nuevamente en Harry se sintió vacío 'estúpido Potter' se había vuelto ya parte de su vida y estar apartados le causaba mal humor. Se preguntó cómo se encontraría él Gryffindor, ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Estará pensando en él?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling.

¡Hola! Aquí estoy, como vieron, ya está terminada, algo bastante rápido. pero no tengo inspiración para drama de por medio (¿?) gracias por la oportunidad que le dieron a mi pequeño fanfic, espero que el final les agrade :D y tal vez luego me tengan por aquí escribiendo otro Drarry, pero por el momento no estoy muy segura.

**. . .**

_Lo mejor de las peleas, son las reconciliaciones_

**. . .**

-Harry, lo siento, yo estoy mal y tu estas en lo correcto, lamento haberme dejado llevar por los celos, no volverá a pasar, por favor, perdóname.

Draco miro su reflejo en el espejo por unos segundos y luego resoplo, se dijo a si mismo que eso era ridículo, ensayar con un espejo era tonto. ¿Por qué mejor no iba en busca de Harry y ya? Le era tan difícil hacerlo, pero era Harry… tenía que lograrlo por su sentimental Gryffindor. El problema era que no sabía dónde estaba, había ido al ministerio al salir de Gringotts pero se encontró con que Harry se había ido antes. Pregunto en la madriguera donde una preocupada señora Weasley le menciono que no lo había visto. Ron le sugirió sin mucha convicción que visitara Grimmauld Place, pero Draco sabía que Harry no volvería a esa casa por mucho que lo necesitara.

-Ron tiene razón –dijo Hermione lentamente-, deberías ir a Grimmauld Place –Draco le miro escéptico-. No pierdes nada con ir.

El rubio acepto que tenía razón pero no le dijo nada, espero a que los amigos se fueran y aunque supo que no serviría de nada y era muy poco probable metió la cabeza en la chimenea.

* * *

Había sido un día tremendamente largo para Harry, a pesar de que había decidió salir temprano, las horas en las que estuvo en el ministerio le fueron eternas, por más que intentaba concentrarse no podía borrar la imagen de Draco de su mente y eso le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Maldito Slytherin desconsiderado, Harry podía imaginarlo perfectamente, sin afectarle el hecho de que el ojiverde se hubiese ido, estaría tranquilamente leyendo algún libro, incluso lo imagino saliendo de noche a algún bar muggle o hasta viendo 'la caja mágica' de los muggles, como el ojigris llamaba al televisor.

Harry estaba convencido de que Draco no iría a buscarlo, no le interesaba, le hubiera detenido mientras se iba. Todas esas promesas idiotas que ambos habían hecho, era quizás solo mentira ¿Por qué Draco jugaba con el de ese modo? ¿La escenita de celos había sido solamente algo para desesperar a Harry y que lo dejara? Con todo eso dándole vueltas en la cabeza llego a Grimmauld Place, no había comentado ni a Ron ni a Hermione lo sucedió, pero tarde o temprano se darían cuenta. Entro directamente en la cocina, donde Kreacher le recibió diciéndole que le prepararía la comida, Harry le dedico un gruñido que pudo ser definido como un 'gracias' y se hundió en una de las sillas, mirando al ligero fuego de la chimenea, pensando en la mejor manera de decirles que Draco y el ya no estaban juntos.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, el trabajo que les había costado estar juntos, el riesgo de perder a sus amigos por su nueva pareja, de que Ginny no volviera a dirigirle nunca la palabra, que Draco hubiera estado dispuesto a pelear con su familia por Harry, a las burlas del mundo mágico e incluso a la censura, habían dejado que una estúpida pelea por celos terminara con su relación.

Quizá, después de todo, Draco no era el indicado, tal vez luego llegaría alguien más, alguien que hiciera que la piel del auror se estremeciera con tan solo un rose, alguien más que entendiera lo que le sucedía con tan solo una mirada, alguien más con quien pasar horas en silencio sin que se volvieran incomodas, alguien más que le hiciera rugir por las noches como Draco lo hacía, alguien que hiciera que el gris dejara de ser su color favorito…

-¡Maldición! –murmuro y cerró los ojos, pero lo único que logro fue que los ojos grises de Draco, aparecieran, siempre fríos pero en un momento Harry había logrado descubrir la calidez en ellos. Lo mejor sería que se alejara, aceptaría la misión que Kingsley le había propuesto en la mañana, así al menos tendría que tener la mente en otra cosa y no en Draco.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y siguió mirando el fuego, la cara de Draco estaba ahí, parpadeo y al siguiente instante ya no estaba. Soltó un gruñido nuevamente, se levantó y miro al fuego furioso. ¿Había sido su mente? Tal vez, el pensar tanto en el ojigris le estaba provocando alucinaciones. Pidió a Kreacher que le llevara la comida a su habitación y que si alguien, quien fuera, intentaba hablar con Harry, le dijera que él les contactaba más tarde, por el momento quería estar desconectado del mundo.

Draco se levantó, con el corazón palpitando rápidamente, ¡Lo había encontrado! Estaba en Grimmauld Place, y se veía molesto 'Esta molesto conmigo' pensó el rubio. Lo más probable era que ni siquiera quisiera hablar con él. Pero la voz mandona de Hermione sonó en su cabeza 'no seas cobarde'. Soltó un bufido. Tonta traga libros. Volvió a arrodillarse en la chimenea y metió al cabeza de nuevo. Sintió la sensación de que su cabeza giraba y al detenerse volvía a ver la cocina de la casa, pero Harry no estaba ahí.

-¡Harry! –le llamo, mirando lo que podía, pero no fue el ojiverde quien atendió, la cara de su elfo apareció frente a la de Draco.

-El amo Malfoy ha aparecido en la chimenea.

-Kreacher, ¿dónde esta Harry?

-El amo Potter le pidió a Kreacher de que pasara el recado.

-¿Qué recado?

-El amo Potter dijo que él se contactaba con usted.

-¿Con migo?

-Con quien le buscara.

-No, necesito hablar con él, es urgente.

-El amo Potter no quiere ver a nadie.

¿No quería ver a nadie? Estúpido Gryffindor caprichoso, Draco saco la cabeza y se levantó. De un momento a otro apareció en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, ignoro a Kreacher que le decía que Harry había especificado que nadie lo molestara.

-Y yo deshago esa orden –le espeto el Slytherin, Kreacher se quedó callado. Draco tenía el mismo derecho que Harry a darle órdenes. Así que dejo que el rubio subiera a la habitación del auror.

Entro como un huracán, abriendo agresivamente la puerta, Harry estaba cómodamente acostado en su cama jugando con una snitch y cuando la puerta se abrió, de inmediato salto de la cama y apunto a la puerta con su varita. Al verlo Draco alzo las cejas y reprimió una carcajada.

-Que paranoico eres, Potter –dijo burlonamente.

-Tú entraste muy agresivamente –respondió Harry y se recostó en la cama nuevamente y siguió jugando con la snitch, luego, no muy seguro, pregunto-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte jugar con tu pelotita –respondió Draco con sarcasmo-. ¿Tú que crees que hago?

-No lo sé –respondió Harry-. ¿Olvide algo en la casa? –pregunto, atrapando la snitch y mirando a Draco por fin.

El rubio sintió que se hundía, pero no dio muestra alguna, ¿Entonces Harry en verdad quería dejarlo? Luego recordó las palabras de Granger 'está cansado de tener que pedirte perdón'. Miro a Harry directo a los ojos y el auror se removió algo incómodo. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Tenía que disculparse, pero no con ese ridículo discurso, era estúpido. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Harry, pasando una brazo sobre su cintura. El ojiverde no hizo ademan de apartarlo y el rubio lo tomo como buena señal.

-Lo siento –dijo en voz baja, apenas audible, Harry frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué? –no le había escuchado bien.

-¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¿No entiendes que esto es…? –y se calló de golpe, hablar no serviría de nada. Tomo la cara de Harry entre sus manos y le beso. Le beso como nunca le había besado y el ojiverde le beso también pasando una mano por la espalda y la otra en la cabeza, pegándolo más a él. Dejaron que sus lenguas exploraran la boca del otro y que sus labios sintieran mordidas, uniéndose en un beso profundo y apasionado.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, Harry sabía que Draco era malo en ese sentido, expresar sentimientos no le quedaba, Draco Malfoy era un hombre de acción y ahí estaba ahora con Harry. Lo había ido a buscar, contrariamente a lo que el Gryffindor creyó, ahí estaba su Slytherin, demostrándole que si le importaba y dispuesto a que tuvieran una muy ardiente reconciliación.


End file.
